1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to guitar vibrato devices and particularly to guitar vibrato stabilizing devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modern electric and modified acoustic guitars often use a vibrato device (often mistakenly called a “tremolo” “tremolo bar”) for enhanced musical performance. Although many such devices are used, the vibratos predominant used are produced by the Bigsby company as the BIGSBY vibrato tailpiece. Popular models include the “B5”, “B7” and “B12 and” “BIGSBY LICENSED” Brand models “B50”, “B70” and “B700” vibrato systems. The difference between them being that BIGSBY LICENSED devices are produced overseas.
As shown in FIGS. 1-6 (prior art), the Bigsby models “B5”, “B7” and “B12” have the same basic components. The difference between them has to do with the type of guitar on which the vibrato is installed. A BIGSBY model “B5” is designed for flattop, solid body guitars. A model “B7” is designed for thin electric guitars and has more downward pressure and the model “B12” is designed for large acoustic and arch-topped guitars. FIGS. 1 and 2 show a BIGSBY type “B5” model without strings, as prior art. This device has a frame 100 that has a formed tailpiece 101 that is used to secure the ends of the strings, as discussed below. At the front of the frame 100 is a roller 102 that is used to carry the strings and allows the strings to move when the vibrato is being used. A handle 103 (commonly called a “whammy bar”) is attached to a spring 104 that is positioned under an extension 105 as shown. Note that the extension is rotatably installed on the frame.
FIGS. 3 and 4 show a BIGSBY type model “B7” or “B12 model without strings, as prior art. These models are similar to the “B5” in that they have a frame 110 that has a formed tailpiece 111 that is used to secure the ends of the strings. Note that for the “B7” or “B12 models, the frame 110 extends rearward as shown. At the front of the frame 110 is a roller 112 that is used to carry the strings and allows the strings to move when the vibrato is being used. A handle 113 (commonly called a “whammy bar”) is attached to a spring 114 that is positioned under an extension 115 as shown. Note that the extension is rotatably installed on the frame.
FIG. 5 is a side view of a BIGSBY model “B7” or “B12” with strings, as prior art, showing a reduced angle of the strings passing under the front roller. Here, the strings 120 pass over a bridge 121 that has a saddle 122 on it. The saddle 122 has a number of grooves formed on it to receive the strings, which helps to hold them in place and anchors them to the bridge. The bridge is placed on to of the guitar body 123. Note that the guitar neck (not shown is to the left of the figure). Note too that the strings pass under the front roller 112 and then up and over the tailpiece 111. The roller 112 provides a certain amount of required downward string tension on the bridge 122 of guitar to keep the strings 120 from falling out of the grooves of bridge saddle 122 while playing. Normally, when playing the strings remain in a fixed position, axially with respect to the longitudinal axis of the guitar. When the whammy bar is depressed and released (the spring 114 pushed the handle back upwards), the strings are pushed and pulled slightly axially, as indicated by the arrows. This produces the vibrato sounds that the device is designed to achieve.
FIG. 6 is a side view of a BIGSBY model “B7” or “B12” with strings, as prior art, showing an increased angle of the strings passing under the front roller because of the closer bridge placement. In this figure, the bridge 122 is positioned near the front of the frame 110 (within 2 inches). Note the angle made by the strings 120 passing over the saddle 122 and under the roller 112. The extreme angle created by the strings passing under roller 112 creates too much tension on the roller 112 causing impediment to optimum rolling as strings 120 move during typical vibrato operation, thus causing instability in tuning.